Kissing Friends
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Friends surprise each other under the mistletoe. Kurtty.


Title: "Kissing Friends"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Kurt and Kitty's first meeting and Kitty's relationships with Colossus and Wisdom  
Summary: Friends surprise each other under the mistletoe.  
Disclaimer: Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde, Piotr "Colossus" Rasputian, Pete Wisdom, Professor Charles "Professor X" Xavier", Excalibur, the X-Men, and all characters within this story are © & TM Marvel Comics and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

As she passed through the wall, she nearly collided with a blue mutant hurriedly walking from the room. "Hey. Where's the fire, Kurt?" she questioned him as she solidified, never realizing that they were standing under mistletoe.

"I vas trying to keep from getting caught," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Caught?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow. She glanced to the tree in the living room before realizing what he must undoubtedly be referring to. Folding her arms over her chest, she demanded, "You haven't been peeking at your presents now, have you, Kurt?"

"Nein," he hurriedly assured her.

She shook her head in confusion. "Then what were you trying to keep from being caught at?"

"Not at, Katzchen, but _under_," he corrected her.

"Under?" she repeated, the look of confusion clouding her face only increasing. The realization of where they must be standing only then dawned on her, and Kitty's brown eyes slowly raised to stare up at the mistletoe. "Oh," was all she could think to say. She then shrugged as she spoke carelessly, "Well, it is tradition."

"Ja," he admitted, "but tradition doesn't always have to be followed."

Kitty's eyebrows raised slightly as her brown eyes suspiciously studied her best friend's furry face. "You're not afraid of little, old _me_, are you, Fuzzy?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Nein," he again hurried to assure her. "It's just . . . "

"What?" she asked him. "I'm not worth even a kiss under the mistletoe?"

"Of course you are!"

She never stopped to consider the effect it might take on their friendship as she told him, her arms still crossed before her chest, "Prove it. It's tradition, after all, and what's a little kiss between friends? Show me why you've always had so many women chasing after you."

"Kitty, I can not show you _that_!" Kurt exclaimed sharply, his yellow eyes widening in shock.

She laughed, and the twinkling sound pleased his pointy ears. "I was talking about the _kiss_, Kurt. Nothing more or less." He sighed, but she persisted. "Look. We've been friends almost ever since I joined the X-Men -- well, at least, ever since I got over my initial fear of you. We went through Excalibur together and so many countless hardships and living nightmares, sometimes even literally, and we've been best friends for years. One kiss can't change or hurt any of that."

The pointed tip of his blue tail twitched as his deep, yellow eyes gazed thoughtfully at her. Despite his gentlemanly nature, he had to admit that he had always wondered what it was about Kitty that continued to make Piotr and Wisdom fight so much over her. "Fine," he finally consented, "but don't forget that _you_ insisted on it."

She started to shrug and respond, but his left arm suddenly wrapping gently across her slim waist caused her to completely forget whatever she had been about to say. As he gently pulled her closer to him, his right hand reached up towards her beautiful face. His thumb drew softly across her tender lips before caressing her face and then finally moving to both caress her hair and cup the side of her face. His yellow eyes gazed with such intensity into her brown eyes that she forgot everything else and began to drown in his sensual depths. Her hand reached up hesitantly to stroke his cheek; for the first time, she realized just how incredibly soft his fur truly was.

Kurt smoothly dipped Kitty, bowing over her as he did so. Their eyes never moved nor even blinked as his lips touched softly down upon hers. Both had had every intention of their kiss being merely gentle and swift, but it would prove to be neither for as their innocent kiss began, wave after wave of pure pleasure unlike any either had ever before felt swept through their bodies, descending to the very ends of their toes before curling back up and wrapping the pair in a warm blanket of erotic sensuality.

She returned his kiss as she subconsciously allowed a soft moan of pleasure to escape her mouth. Although her moan was inaudible against his blue lips, his tongue slipped into her opening mouth before he could stop it. He started to pull it back, but it was suddenly too late for both as her betraying tongue began to duel with his. Her fear at the realization of what was happening to them tightened her muscles, but his hand gently rubbed the small of her back, granting her the assurance to once more relax in his arms. Though their surprise reflected in each other's eyes, neither wanted to pull back out of both their own desperate longing and fear of how the other one would take their retreat.

Their tongues dove gently into each other's mouths. Kitty's hand ran up into Kurt's dark curls as her other hand slid up over his muscular chest to gently caress his neck. Their heated bodies clung to each other in extreme longing for more of the pleasurable passion that they filled one another with. Neither wanted their moment to end.

It was then that the sudden clearing of a throat shattered the silence around them that, until then, had only been filled by the hard poundings of their hearts. Kurt nearly dropped Kitty but recovered just in time to return her to her feet. They snatched apart as they whirled around to see a familiar face looking wisely up at them. Both blushed instantly, causing Kitty's face to fill with a red coloring and Kurt's fur to grow even darker. "Professor!" they exclaimed simultaneously much to Charles' amusement.

"We weren't --" Kitty started.

"It zis is not vhat it looks likes," Kurt's words tumbled out of his mouth in a single swift procession.

Professor Xavier smiled kindly upon the pair. "Whatever you were or were not doing, my children, is completely your own business unless you would like to talk to me about it which clearly you do not wish to."

"I, hum, I . . . need to go read my Bible," Kurt blurted out, immediately teleporting from the room.

Kitty coughed and waved away the rotten stench of the brimstone that he left behind him. "I still can't get used to that. See ya, Prof!" she exclaimed as she dropped through the floor.

Charles Xavier chuckled as his twinkling eyes silently watched their hurried retreats. His wise, blue eyes then lifted up to the mistletoe, and he smiled as he thought of how such a little thing could make such great changes in so many lives.

**The End**


End file.
